VIAJE A OTRO PLANETA
by Nai SD
Summary: Dos de sus sailors estaban tristes y con la mirada perdida, Serena como su princesa y amiga no iba a permitir eso. La decisición estaba tomada viajaría al planeta de las estrellas fugases. Con lo que no contaba la rubia era con que sus sailors y el mismisimo Tuxedo Mask la seguirían —Continuación de Vacaciones en "La Feliz", una aventura en otro planeta! Pasen y lean please!
1. Mi hermosa rutina

**Los personajes de _SAILOR MOON_ pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi y los cap son cortos**

**Está es la prometida continuación del fic VACACIONES EN _"LA FELIZ"_**

* * *

**VIAJE A OTRO PLANETA**

**Mi hermosa rutina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—MAMAAAA.. estoy de salida. —enuncio una alocada Serena mientras se atragantaba con un sanwiche e intentaba ponerse una bufanda de conejitos.

—Bueno más vale que no vallas a lo de Darien ya sabes como se pondría tú padre... —lo dijo con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba, mamá Ikuko mientras fregaba los platos.

—¡Ja ja ja Serena tonta no puede intimar con su novio! —se le burlaba su hermano Sammy que jugaba con la play desde el living.

Entonces Serena olvido lo apurada que estaba por irse y fue con la cara roja de la irá y se paro de frente a su hermano. Arrancó los cables que conectaban, al famoso aparato con la electricidad y privo a Sammy de la hermosura de ese juego...

—Pero... ¡Estaba a punto de superarme! —dijo más que enojado pero al ver la mirada iracunda de la mayor hija de los Tsukino se arrepintió de lo que había dicho y se dispuso a esperar la segunda guerra mundial...

—¡No te vuelvas a burlar de eso Sammy no sabes lo mucho que duele no poder estar con mi amado Darien!... —empezó gritando pero cuando le tocó pronunciar el nombre de su príncipe sonrio y se tranquilizo. Acomodó su ropa se dio la vuelta, ante la atenta mirada de Sammy y se fue.

Ikuko sonrio quizá ya fuera hora de que su hija se valla transformando en todo una mujer... Pero ella no sabía que aunque Serena siguiera actuando como una niña, ya era toda una mujer. Había dejado de ser niña en aquella lejana ciudad del fin del mundo.

Corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio, Rei la había llamado a una reunión al templo y iba demasiado retrasada como siempre. Entonces notó demasiado tarde que una persona venía con la dirección contraria a ella y ¡Puff! Lo inevitable pasó... Era como sí el destino se burlara de ellos, una vez más se encontraba en el suelo a causa de haber chocado con su novio...

—Sí serás cabeza de chorlito Serena... ¿Es que acaso vivire toda mi vida chocandome contigo, bella dama? —pregunto alegre mientras ayudaba a pararse a su novia y cogía el libro que había volado a causa de la falta de atención de su rubia...

—¡Darien! —exclamo Serena y se abrazo a él, toda la gente se paro a mirarlos pese al grito de Serena, y el pelinegro la apartó avergonzado...

—Ya y dime donde ibas con tanta prisa sí se puede saber... —incurrió Darien.

—A casa de Rei —le contesto apenada al ver que la gente los miraba, entonces le sonrio y las personas siguieron su camino...

—Uy me encantaría acompañarte princesa pero lo cierto es que tengo que ir al hospital... —le dijo pero está vez el era el apenado.

—¡Al hospital! ¿Que estas enfermo? —le pregunto super preocupada al tiempo que caminaba alrededor como queriendo encontrar alguna herida o algo por el estilo.

—No, cabeza de chorlito no recuerdas que estoy haciendo la pasantía... —Darien no sabía sí reír o llorar. O Serena ya no le prestaba atención a lo que el decía o bien estaba más despistada de lo normal.

—Sorry Mr arrogante lo había olvidado, adiós... —le dijo mientras le encajaba un casto beso y se iba enojada. Enojo que no duraría más de dos minutos, pensó el pelinegro y siguió su camino.

Lo cierto es que últimamente no se estaban viendo casi nada. Con la regla que había puesto Kenji, la pasantia de Darien y la entrada a la facultad de Serena, sus encuentros como pareja eran casi nulos. Y aunque no se le dijeran ambos se echaban mucho de menos, Darien extrañaba esa paz y plenitud que su cabeza de chorlito le provocaba, mientras que Serena extrañaba los retos de Darien y las sutiles demostraciones de amor que el ojiazul le daba cuando estaban solos...

Corriendo super agitada Serena logró subir escalón por escalón las escaleras de templo de Rei, una vez dentro saludo efucivamente a sus cuatro amigas y se puso a comer unos pastelitos que trajo Lita junto a un te preparado por el abuelo.

—Miren a esas dos —señaló Lita en susurro a lo que las otras dos Sere y Rei miraron preocupadas...

—¿Ustedes creen en verdad que les está pasando algo? —pregunto por enesima vez Rei ya que sus amigas afirmaban que a Mina y a Amy les pasaba algo.

—Con sólo mirarlas te das cuenta Rei, sus miradas lo dicen todo. Es como sí estuvieran divagando en alguna parte del universo... —dijo Serena mientras miraban a esas dos que no parecían mi enteradas de la pequeña conversación que las otra tres estaban teniendo.

—¿Que creen que podemos hacer? Digo son nuestras amigas y... —Serena la interrumpió.

—Dejenmelo a mi. —dijo muy segura de si misma, ya que había estado pensando esto desde hace mucho tiempo y creía tener la solución...

—El que te dejamos a ti... —Pregunto Amy que había salido de sus cavilaciones.

—Nada importante.

"Soy Serena Tsukino, tengo 17 años y estoy a punto de iniciarme en la universidad. Eh visto a mis amigas muy tristes y estoy dispuesta a hacer algo al respecto..."

.

.

.

* * *

**E aquí la proemtida continuación... jejej como habran visto el anterior fic terminó con la misma frase que esta terminando este primer capítulo, a partir de acá comienza una nueva aventura...**  
**Espero les haya gustado este comienzo y como bien puse arriba los capítulos segiran siendo cortos como en Vacaciones en La Feliz. Cualquier idea, sugerencia, tomataso y todo lo que quieran me lo hacen saber en los review y de paso me dicen si les gusto mi nueva locura jejeje  
**

**Bueno no leemos lo más prontito posible, quizá no pueda actualizar todo los días pero que lo voy a ser seguido se los aseguro, siempre y cuando mi Endy se porte bien...**

**Ah y antes que me olvide la tematica es la misma cualquier cosa graciosa que se les ocurra y quieran ver en este fic me lo dicennn... **

**Ahora si besitos Lo kiero y emprendamos una nueva aventura... **

**Nai **


	2. El plan maestro de Serena

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Los cap son cortos **

**Capítulo dedicado a martavivi**

* * *

**VIAJE A OTRO PLANETA**

**El plan "maestro" de Serena **

Serena tenía un buen plan para que sus queridas amigas pudieran alcanzar la misma felicidad que alcanzo ella junto a su amado Darien. Y dicho plan no era algo difícil de llevar a cabo ¿O si?.

El plan consistia en viajar a Kimnoku, el planeta que estaba bajo el cuidado de la hermosa princesa del fuego Kaykuu. Encontrar a Yaten y Taiki y depaso saludar a su buen amigo Seiya...

Muy perfecto para su propio bien pensó Serena, algo tenía que salir mal, porque en este mundo nada es taan fácil...

Enojada por ser tan pesimista la rubia de chonguitos cogio de su mesita de luz una libreta con estampa conejitos y se dispuso a escribir una lista con los pasos a seguir... Luego de pasar por varias posiciones, haberse comido medio lapiz, y agotado hasta el último de sus pensamientos, cansada sonrio a leer la producción de su "inteligente" cabeza:

1- Contar el plan a Luna.

2- Pensar alguna excusa para que nadie note mi ausencia, o al menos para que ningún humano normal note mi ausencia. (Nota mental pedir ayuda a Luna)

3- Guardar todo lo necesario para el viaje (N.M: pedir ayuda a Luna)

4- Teletransportarse (N.M: Pedir a Luna que me recuerde como se hacía)

5- Encontrar a los trhee light

6- Convencer a dos de ellos que su final feliz esta en la tierra junto a sus amigas.

7- Volver victoriosa viendo a Amy y Mina felices.

7 pasos justos, el número de la perfección y de la buena suerte que podía salir mal... Todo estaba friamente calculado.

—¡Luna! —gritó despreocupada. Y la pobre gatita salió de debajo de ella ronroneando y estirandose. Dio un gran bostezo...

—¿Que quieres Serena? —Preguntó aun con sueño.

Serena conto "detalladamente" su plan a Luna, al principio como era de esperarse la gata negra no aprobó las ideas de su dueña y princesa. Pero después de una canzadora pataleta por parte de Serena y una mención de un chico peliplateado tuvo que aceptar a regañiadientes y sonrojada.

Paso 1 listo penso Serena ya tenía el _Si _de Luna y además iban a usar los poderes de ambas para hacer entrar en trance a su familia y amigas, iban a hacerles creer que ella estaba en casa de su abuelita. Al que no iban a poder engañar gracias a sus poderes psiquicos era a Darien, pero según Serena que aun estaba resentida, él siquiera notaría su ausencia... O al menos esos creían...

Luna tal y como lo decía el paso 3 ayudo a Sereena a hacer una maleta decente pero pequña ya que no pensaban estar más de dos días.

—_Eternal Sailor Moon transportación. —_Serena trenía en mano su broche de transformación y estaba rodeada por una calida luz rosa, junto a ella estaba su gata. Rayos iluminaron la ciudad de Tokio y en cuestion de segundos ambasa femeninas desaparecieron.

.

.

.

Darien estaba girando en su solitaria cama intranquilo, estaba sudoroso y no podía conciliar el sueño. La imagen de su rubia perdición le venía una y otra vez a su mente, pero esta vez no había nada erotico en sus imágenes, una estraña opresión en su pecho le decía que algo estaba mal. Además le había estrañado ver una calida luz que tantas veces le había salvado la vida...

Preocupado por la repentina sensación sacó de abajo de su almohada una hermosa y vivaz rosa roja, giro sobre sí paseando la rosa por sobre toda su estención. Un lujoso smoquin acompañado de una capa, un antifaz y un sombrero reemplazo a su atuendo de dormir, salió del valcón de su departamento y saltando se dirigió a la casa de su amada.

Una vez allí entro sigilosamente por la ventana de la habitación, y se encontró con que la acostumbra alegré habitación se había convertido en un panorama desolador. La cama estaba vacia a la igual que el cuarto, notó que el portarretrato de en el que estaban él y Serena no estaba y mirando mejor se dio cuenta que faltaban algunas cosas más.

Buscando en su memoria trato de recordar si Serena le había dicho que viajaría o algo por el estilo y nada... Toda su familia estaba abajo durmiendo. Entonces se le prendió la lamparita: Luna tampoco estaba, algo no iba bien.

Estaba dispuesto a ir al fin del mundo si era necesario para encontrarla, lo que no sabía era que el fin del mundo se le quedaba corto... En el balcón y apunto de irse encontró una pequeña libreta, abierta en una lista...

_¡Maldición!_

.

.

.

* * *

**Chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Les soy sincera pensaba traerselos antes pero la verdad es que eh estado con mucho estudio jejejej y bueno hoy tube un examen y el jueves tengo otros así que no ando con mucho tiempo que digamos...  
Bueno que os pareció el capítulo? Les gustó? Aganmelo saber en sus review... **

**Dos cosas les quería pedir, necesito ideas sobre:  
1- La reacción de Serena al llegar a KImnoku  
2- Y porque de ese **_**¡Maldición! **_**por parte de Darien ( a mi se me ocurrió ya que lo quieren ver celoso que podría haber además de la lista algo sobre Seiya, pero usd me dicen) **

**Bueno agradezco a sus hermosos review que son mi motor para seguir adelante y les doy la bienvenida: **

**Serenakou1180— naiara moon— Serena Tsukino 123— Luna-P27— Adileyne— Mary Yuet— martavivi (como viste no olvide mi promesa)— yesqui2000— Conyta Moonligt( gracias por el nombre del planeta)— marsromina**

**Besitos los kiero!**

**~Nai~**


	3. Una hermosa rosa roja

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y los cap son cortos.**

* * *

**VIAJE A OTRO PLANETA**

**Una hermosa rosa roja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena y Luna por fin aterrizaron en el planeta Kinmoku, luego de haberse pasado por tres planetas antes. Podría decirse que se encontraban en medio de un pequeño claro de un bosque, o al menos eso imaginaban que era debido a las fantasmagóricas sombras que parecían ser de árboles que se cernían a su alrededor, una tenue luz atravesaba el cielo estrellado que parecía estar más cerca de lo que ellas podían apreciar desde la Tierra, y a pesar de que no tenían la real noción de la hora que era, el ambiente se sentía caluroso, trataron de observar el suelo para ver si podian apreciar algún vestigio de algun camino o vereda pero no se veia nada a pesar de que el cielo no tenia una profunda oscuridad...

Lo que les impedía ver con claridad el relieve del extraño planeta, era una especie de niebla creada por vapor de agua. El ambiente se sentía tenso y los pulmones de ninguna de las dos eran aptos para soportar semejante presión, ah medida que pasaron los segundos y sus cuerpos se estabilizaron notaron que hacia mucho calor, más del que podría soportar un humano común...

—Luna creo que está vez dimos con el correcto... —dijo Serena algo agobiada.

—Sí Sailor Moon no hay duda que es este el lugar que estábamos buscando... —le afirmó Luna que se sentía estrañamente mareada, con una pisca de sentido común que aún le quedaba la gatita le sugirió a su dueña que se destranformase así nadie sospechaba nada.

Demasiado tarde Serena recordó que al transformarse estaba sólo con su pijama de conejito por lo que al destranformarse estaba con ese ridículo atuendo...

—Nunca cambiaras verdad jejeje

—No te burles de mi gata desdichada, vamos pon a trabajar a tú nariz que necesitamos encontrar a los chicos... —le dijo Serena sin ánimos y por primera vez pensó que quizá las cosas no serían tan fáciles como ella esperaba...

—Soy gata no perro... —dijo Luna que a regañiadientes empezó a olfatear, sin mucho éxito.

La gata no tenía la menor idea sobre a donde se estaban dirigiendo...Pero fingia por su propio bien haber encontrado el camino.

—Estoy muy cansada Luna, además ya ne pareció ver antes esas ruinas... —dijo Serena sudorosa agarrada a las manijitas de su mochila.

—Imposible deben de ser unas muy parecidas. —se excuso Luna que estaba sospechando algo y no quería que su dueña se diera cuenta.

Caminaron otro "largo" rato y Serena casi se desmalla al ver devuelta las mismas ruinas que había visto anteriormente y anteriormente y anteriormente... Y entonces un grito se escucho en todo Kimnoku.

—¡LUNA ESTAMOS CAMINANDO EL CÍRCULO! —grito tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron— Como no te diste cue... —entonces se le pasó una idea por la cabeza— lo sabías verdad y me lo ocultaste ... ¿No tienes ni puta idea de a donde nos dirigimos verdad? —la gata no respondió nada, Serena sintió convulsiones y se mareo, hacia demasiado calor para su pobre cuerpo, entonces vio todo negro.

—¡Serena!

.

.

.

—¿A quién se le ocurre llamar a estas horas de la noche, que no se dan cuenta de que está bella dama quiere dormir? —estaba contestando a una llamada que recibía en medio de la noche, de lo adormilada que estaba siquiera se dio cuenta que no la estaban llamando ni a su teléfono fijo, ni a su móvil, sino que al comunicador que tenían en común las Sailors...

—Mina por favor despierta de una vez y déjate de niñadas es algo importante... —al escuchar la voz alarmada de Rei al teléfono, la rubia dio un salto tirando en el camino al pobre Artemis que intentaba dormir— ¿Soy Rei me escuchas?

—Sí te escucho tonta, anda no me dejes con la intriga y dime que pasa...

Rei le contó que Darien la había llamado diciendo que Serena había desaparecido, al principio la pelinegra había creído que la rubia estaba en lo de su abuelita, tal y como las había echo creer, pero Darien la volvió en sí sacandola del encantó... Mina al escuchar lo que le decía su amiga también quiso decirle que la deje de molestar que sólo estaba en la casa de su abuelita, pero Rei le explicó lo mismo que anteriormente el príncipe de la tierra le había contado a ella...

—... y en conclusión Darien quiere que nos encontremos con él en el parque N° 10.

Minutos más tarde, todas las Sailors incluyendo a Tuxedo Mask y exceptuando a Sailor Moon estaban en el famoso parque de la ciudad. Todos discutían sobre el paradero de su princesa y daban su opinión, tal era la discusión que nadie escuchaba al futuro rey que quería decir algo...

—Chicas tranquilas yo... —quería opinar algo pero por enesima vez alguien lo interrumpió.

—Con todo respeto joven príncipe pero creo que usted no debería opinar, está muy convulsionado con la desaparición de la princesa y creo que no está en condiciones... —le dijo la peliverde morena y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso ¿Como que él no estaba en condiciones sí era al fin y al cabo el más tranquilo que aparentaba estar?

—No Plut me van escuchar, La princesa olvido su libreta donde tenía algunos apuntes de lo que tenía pensado hacer... —eso lo dijo casi en grito y todos se quedaron callados...

—Como no lo dijo antes —le reto Sailor Hurano, el quiso decirle que lo había intentado cientos de veces y que nadie lo había escuchado pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la mujer que se escondía bajo el traje de Hurano estaba leyendo en voz alta las anotaciones de Serena... Pero de un momento a otro se detuvo abruptamente. —¿Seiya Kou? ¿Que hace el nombre de esa estrellita rodeada con un corazón?

.

.

.

Serena sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza, parecía que está le iba a explotar. Los ojos le pesaban y no tenía la menor gana de abrirlos. Entonces comenzó a recordar los últimos sucesos, recordó la parte en que llegaron a Kimnoku, y también recordó lo mucho que le costaba respirar en ese planeta...

Por inercia aspiro el aire aún con los ojos cerrados, noto que podía respirar lo más bien. Sin poder evitarlo y con fatiga comenzó a removerse, debajo de ella había algo esponjoso y suabe...

Su cama.

Todo había sido una pesadilla, seguramente se había quedado dormida mientras tramaba el plan con Luna y todo lo horriblemente pasado anteriormente se trataba de una vil pesadilla para asustarla. Ahora sí, más animada se frego los ojos y poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a la luz de lugar, cuando atino a relojear el lugar, saltó de la cama horrorizada.

Esa no era su cama, ni ese lugar tan frío y careciente de vida era su habitación. Intentó correr pero callo sentada en las frías baldosas del lugar, miro para todos lados buscando una salida pero lu único que encontró fue su reflejo en las paredes de lugar, horrorizada notó que estaba en ropa interior...

La sombra de algo que se asemajaba a un varón entró en el cuarto. Inutilmente intentó taparse.

El miedo se apodero de ella.

Estaba sola y en ropa interior vaya uno a saber en donde... Se acercaba un varón, o al menos eso parecía. Comenzó a temblar, y una lágrima traicionera se le escapó, cuanto deseaba estar en su planeta para que su Tuxedo Mask la rescate... Sonrio con angustia imaginando la cara de su novio al verla de esa forma, de seguro no se atrevería ni a tocarla por miedo a que dariencito pida atención.

Cuanto extrañaba a dariencito, cuanto extrañaba a su guapo novio. En Mar del Plata sin duda había pasado las mejores dos semanas de su vida, en brazos de su amado... ¡Rogaba por que sea su cumpleaños y pueda tener 18 así de una vez por todas, podía estar para siempre con su chico!

—Veo que a despertado pequeña espía... —le dijo sin duda la voz de un varón.

—Espía —repitió Serena la palabra, ¿Espía? ella no era una espía. —Discúlpeme pero creo que usted está equivocado señor, yo no soy ninguna espía.

—Como no, te infiltraste en nuestro planeta sin problema alguno, no entiendo como pudiste hacerlo... —con cara pensativa se acerco a ella, se agacho y le puso un par de esposas...

—¿Que está haciendo? —y luego se acordó de que estaba en ropa interior— ¿Y que pasó con mi pijama?

—La princesa quiere verte y eso a lo que tú llamaste piyama o se que, que supongo que es tú ropa, estaba con olor y demasiado sucio.

Al ver que la llevaban con la princesa se dejó hacer segura de que Kaykiuu la reconocería. La arrastraron por largos pasadizos y caminos, mientras que ella se quejaba...

Pronto se reunió con Luna a la que también llevaban en una jaulita... Al fin llegaron a un gran salón, todo blanco y de vidrio o algo así, había grandes columnas a sus costados y miles de habitantes curiosos a la espera de ver a un Ser de Otro Planeta. Le fueron habiendo pasó formando un camino, vio un trono grande y también de vidrio y a alguien sentado en él, la obligaron a ponerse de rodillas...

—Sailor... digo Serena... Que sorpresa verte por aquí. —Acto seguido la princesa del fuego le pidio a los guardias que la soltasen y Se abrazaron en un emotivo abrazo... —Guardias manden a llamar a mis administradores, estarán felices de verla, y dime Sere has venido sola...

—No vine con Luna, ¿la recuerdas?

—Como olvidarla una gatita tan valiente... —se agacho y la llamo, la sacaron se la jaula y la peliroja la acuno en sus brazos— Bonita

Así ambas princesas conversaron un rato de la sorprendente venida de Serena al planeta hasta que una vos conocida resono a sus espaldas

—¿Bombon? —al ver a su querido amigo, Serena pareció correr como una niña en cámara lenta, el pelinegro de coleta hizo lo mismo.

Cuando estaban a punto de unirse en un cálido abrazo, alguien o algo se los impidió...

*Una hermosa rosa roja*

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Como estan? Primero decirles que estoy feliz gracias a todos sus hermosos review que me dejaron, la verdad es que me encanta que dejen review y más que se metan en la historia y me ayuden a costruirla... Porque como dije en algun momento, este fic lo hacemos ente todos...  
Gracias por sus ideas, y muchas gracias a Mary mi queridisima amiga que me ayudo a escribir este capitulo!**

**Bueno ahora Serena ya esta en Kimnoku y al parecer no esta sola sino que tiene compañia...  
Como creen que se tomará Sere esta inerrupción por parte de la rosa? Y porque razón Haru y Darien vieron que el nombre de Seiya estaba con corazoncitos? Habrá sido un mal entendido...  
La verdad es que ni yo lo sé, así que ustedes diran...**

* * *

**Usako-Chiba-T: _Si veremos a un sexy Darien celoso, usd lo pidieron y así será...Viste que la tomaron como pricionera... jajaja Besitos y gracias por la idea... _**

**Adileyne:_ lo hice un poquito más largo espero que te guste.. Y que sigas con ganas de más. Besos_**

**Mary Yuet: _Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap amiga! Y si en verdad que Darien no la iba a dejar sola en esta, obvio que no! Y bueno puse lo que vos me dijiste espero que te guste y besos de mi parte y de la de nuestro sexy y hot esposo.. Te kiero!_**

**Conyta Moonligh: _Y si esa Serena... Bueno quiza su inconciente lo haya echo a propocito para despertar los celos en el sexy de su novio, y bueno en el proximo cap se sabra como Dar llega a Kimnoku... Buen finde para vos Te kiero! _  
**

**Yesqui2000:_ NO obvio que Dar la kiere mucho aunque no lo demuestre, y no va a dejar que ninguna estrellita fugaz la conquiste, gracias por siempre dejar review. Besos_**

**Zasury923: _Bueno al menos ya sabes lo que pasó! Bienvenida al fic y espero que sigas viendolo interesante. Saluditos. _  
**

**Luna-P27: _no ah decir verdad Sere no pierde la cabeza porque la tiene pegada, y no dijo el WOW es muy grande porque apenas si respiraba pero cuando arregle ese problemita es obvio que lo dirá! NO sería Serena si no lo hiciera jejejejej _Gracias por el review..  
**

**Serekino Kaoru: _Obvio que a partir de ahora viene lo mejor cuando Seiya empiece a aprovechar, además que va a tener ventajas ya que juega de local xD Pero veremos que hace Darien al respecto! Gracias por el reviw y por las ideas... Besitos _**

**_Lucy-Luna: Primero bienvenida al fic! Si ahora Seiya va a empezar a hacer su juego ya tiene a Serena en sus dominios ya veremos que hace, Obvio que Dar no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados, no se si leiste la primera parte en donde se ve un Dar un poco más cariñoso, igual la elección se la dejamos a Sere, lo único que puedo decirte es que Dar la ama, a su manera pero lo hace. Besitos_**

**_Serenakou1180: MAmi! que gusto saber de ti! Si a mi también me gusta mucho Darien celoso, espero te guste la conti... Te kiero. Besitos _**

**_naiara moon: sister! Obvio que Sere se va a encontrar con que su plan no es perfecto me alegra que le hayas prestado atención a ese punto... Te kiero mucho... Besos_**

**_Yumeko: hay me honras con tus palabras! Y si ya veremos lo estraño que puede llegar a ser este planeta, jajajaj haremos sufrir a Sere xD Gracias por el review. Besos_**

**_U.N.S.C: No se si pelearan ahora pero obvio que más adelante habrá pelea entre ellos dos, lo puse en face quiza no lo viste quien sos?... Saludos _**

**_Seren Avro Tsukino: Lo puse en face y no se jejej y no Dar no es tan violento pero te aseguro que más adelante lo estará, ya veremos que se le ocurre hacer a Seiya para sacarlo de las casilla...  
Jajaj te gusta la violencia no? bueno tendras que esperar un poquito. Besitos y gracias por seguir leyendo!  
_**

* * *

**Y bueno ese fue el último, los conteste en recompenza por mi tardanza  
Besitos se los kiero mucho  
**

**Nai**


	4. Buenos amigos

**Los personajes de **_**SAILOR MOON **_**pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi **

* * *

**VIAJE A OTRO PLANETA**

**Buenos amigos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Yo opinó que si la princesa no nos avisó es porque quiere mantenerlo en secreto, si hubiese querido que fuéramos con ella no lo hubiese pedido —argumentaba la sailor de las profundidades marinas, cuando Urano había leído las anotaciones de Serena en voz alta supo que la rubia de chonguitos lo único que quería era ayudar, y sin buscarlo ellos le habían arruinado su plan…

Amy y Mina estaban presentes cuando Haru leyó en voz alta el plan, y parecía que la única consiente de que le estaban arruinando el plan a su princesa era Michiru. Ella la comprendía y también sabía lo ilusionante que podía ser actuar como celestina entre una pareja.

—Sailor Moon es muy servicial, y creo que no hubiese querido molestarnos por eso no nos avisó, yo creo que si nos necesita… —dijo Sailor Jupiter, que quería viajar también al lugar en donde estaba su amiga…

—Yo apoyó a Lita, debemos ir por cabeza de bombón, juntarse con esa gente no le hará nada bien… —dijo la mujer de cabellos rubio cenizas

—Oye mujer _esa gente _no nos hizo nada malo, por el contrario ellos siempre nos ayudaron… —se sintió tocada la diosa del amor, no vaya a ser que hablaran mal de los trhee light.

—_Ellas _querrás decir —se burló Haruka

—Oigan yo creo que deberíamos ir al templo, así yo intentó ver en el fuego sagrado si en verdad Serena necesita nuestra ayuda —intentó persuadir Rei, ya que ella al igual que Lita sabía del plan de la rubia y quería darle espacio.

—No ella es MI novia y no puedo permitir que algo le pasé, quiera ella o no ¡Vamos a ir! —sentenció el príncipe de la tierra…

Rei desesperada por encontrar una razón por la que no deberían ir a ese planeta, busco la opinión de la única que hasta el momento no había hablado, Amy. La misma se puso colorada y clavó la mirada en el frio suelo, ella había escuchado con atención el plan de Serena y había suspirado. Muy lindo seria que Serena cumpliese con su plan y volviera a la tierra con su lindísimo Taiki, pero ¿y si el castaño no quería venir? O per aun ¿y si se había casado? No, no podía ilusionarse, debía comprobar por ella misma si Taiki seguía disponible…

Entonces para desilusión de Michiru y Rei la peliazul dijo que creía que deberían ir.

Tuxedo Mask soltó un gran suspiro, irían, irían a por su princesa. Estaba aliviado, tenía miedo que algo malo le llegase a pasar. Él no conoció muy bien a las Sailor Star, pero al pasar unas de las chicas había mencionado lo mucho que estaba enamorado un tal Seiya de su chica, y le había dado un inesperado ataque de celos, el mismo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo…

Confiaba totalmente en su princesa y sabía con total certeza que ella jamás lo traicionaría, pero eso no quitaba que su chica era hermosa y que ese tipo estaba enamorado de ella.

Después de una larga y extensiva discusión llegaron a la conclusión de que usarían la tele transportación de las Sailors y que llevarían con ellas a Tuxedo Mask como ya lo habían echo tantas veces.

Si bien no sabían exactamente donde quedaba Kimnoku usarían la presencia de Serena para encontrarlo…

Segundos más tarde se encontraban en los palcos de un hermoso castillo construido con un material muy parecido al cristal, desde ese lugar se escuchaban los aplausos y las ovaciones. Al mirar para bajo vieron a una mujer que suponían que era Kaykiuu apretujando en sus brazos a una hermosa gatita negra con una inconfundible marca en la frente, Luna.

Se quedaron mirando por si veían a Serena, pero si estaba ahí no la vieron, la muchedumbre la tapaba. De repente la gente formó un perfecto pasillo que unía el trono con la salida del castillo, y la vieron…

Mejor dicho él la vio.

Y entro en pánico, que hacía el perfecto cuerpo de Su novia ataviado solo por la ropa interior. Y peor aun porque se le formo una enorme e inmensa sonrisa que por supuesto no iba dirigida a él. Apretó los puños él era el único merecedor de esa cautivante sonrisa, vio como Serena sin importar el que estuviera semidesnuda empezó a correr en dirección a la salida, en un segundo y casi sin proponérselo se encontraba mirando a la salida donde había tres hombres. Un peliplateado, un castaño y un pelinegro, creía haber visto antes esas caras pero con diferente cuerpo, una más femenino.

Frunció el ceño al ver como uno de ellos parecía tan ilusionado como Serena y también había comenzado a correr, al pasar por debajo de donde él estaba lo reconoció ese era Seiya. La sangre le hervía y empezó a ver todo en rojo, estaban a punto de encontrase y el maldito pelinegro tenía las intenciones de abrazarla, y Serena estaba en ropa interior…..

¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO!

Una bella rosa roja, apareció clavada en el blanco mármol de una de las baldosas del palacio… Justo en la que separaba a Serena de Seiya…

La rubia de chonguitos miró a la rosa y luego a Seiya incrédula. Sacudió la cabeza creyendo que el calor la estaba haciendo alucinar, luego se miró y recordó que estaba en ropa interior se sonrojo e intentó fallidamente taparse.

—Es inteligente por su parte bella dama, intentar tapar la hermosura de su cuerpo de los ojos de hombres que no la merecen, va si se los puede llamar "hombres". —se escuchó una voz grave y varonil que provenía de los palcos. Con los brazos debidamente cruzados se veía la figura del gran Tuxedo Mask

—¡Tuxedo Mask! —exclamó sorprendida Serena, y de un salto tenía a su enmascarado a lado suyo.

Seiya que mucho no entendía al ver de quien se trataba apretó los puños. ¿Quién era el para dudar de su masculinidad? Maldición tanto tiempo que había soñado con volver a ver a su Bombón y, ese mal nacido le impedía saludarla. ¿Quién se creía?

—Su novio. —le recordó en bajito una voz a sus espaldas— Él es su novio estrellita. —era la entrometida de Sailor Urano

—Nadie te lo preguntó —le respondió enfadado—Por cierto mucho gusto el de volver a verte —le dijo irónico, y le sonrió.

—Te aseguro que lo mismo digo —le respondió la rubia.

Mientras tanto Darien se había sacado la capa y se la había pasado por los hombros a Serena.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Serena a su prometido.

—Lo mismo te pregunto yo mi querida princesa —lo dijo tratando de contener su ira y sonar normal. Le paso un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él— Creo que ellos estaban esperando para saludarte sin mal no recuerdo —le dio un beso en la coronilla y la soltó esperando que esa estrellita de cuarta haya entendido su mensaje.

Se giró sobre sí para darles un poco de intimidad, si Seiya quería algo con Serena, adelante que lo intentase, él no le iba a dejar el camino libre, pero tampoco se lo iba a prohibir. Era hora de comprobar si todo el amor de su princesa era suyo, de no ser así pues bien él si la ama y lo único que quiere es verla feliz, aunque eso signifique sacrificar su propia felicidad.

—Príncipe de la tierra es un verdadero gusto tenerlo en mi castillo… —lo saludo la princesa del fuego, él aprovecho que sólo había intercambiado unas palabras con ella y se dispuso también a saludarla, eso sí no le sacaría los ojos de encima a su princesa.

.

—Bombón que gusto volver a verte —la saludo muy emocionado, y con el corazón a punto de salírsele Seiya, la iba a abrazar pero recordando la escena anterior se contuvo.

—Seiya, no sabes lo mucho que te eh echado de menos —le respondió como una niña y se le tiró a sus brazos, cosa que el pelinegro de coleta no desaprovecho en absoluto.

—No creo que tu novio se ponga muy contento bombón…

—Oh por eso no te preocupes, él me quiere mucho y se preocupa por mí —dijo con inocencia y ojos soñadores— Además sabe que sólo somos buenos amigos…

Golpe bajo, pensó Seiya. _Sólo somos buenos amigos _si como no, ella era mucho más que una amiga para él, era su todo. Pero es obvio que no iba a decírselo, no hasta que su bombón sienta lo mismo por él.

Serena se separó de su viejo amigo y vio a Yaten y Taiki, la razón por la que ella estaba ahí… Corrió a abrazarlos a ambos. Taiki se sonrojo y Yaten, bueno él la apartó cruelmente, no se preocupó. Sabía lo muy amargado que podía llegar a ser el peliplateado, ya habrá alguien que luche contra sus berrinches pensó, sin duda Mina con toda esa energía conseguiría hacerlo sonreír.

—Estoy feliz de verlos chicos…

Entonces se percató de la presencia de Haruka vestida como sailor, iba a preguntarle que hacía ella ahí cuando un coro de voces resonaron en todo el castillo…

—Nosotras también vinimos chicos, ¿que no van a saludarnos?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola mis queridísimos lectores, aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado, no sé si me quedo muy bien, lo que pasa es que siento que mi cabecita va a explotar. Eh estado todo este tiempo estudiando, gracias a Dios pase el examen con una de las mejores nota, así por ahora estaré un poco más libre jejejej…. Y me pasaré por aquí más seguido, por ahí antes de que termine otra semana les traigo otro mini cap… **

**Yesqui2000**—** bonny83 (bienvenida) **— **Mary Yuet**— **Faby Usako-Chiba-T **— **familiachibtsukino******** (bienvenida)** — **Yumeko**— **U.N.S.C **— **SANDYBELLHRNDZ **** (bienvenida)**— **Adileyne **— **Serekino Kaoru**— **Mamocha Forever******** (bienvenida)** — **Luna-P27**— **Conyta Moonlight**— **Lucy-Luna**— **naiara moon**— **Seren Avro Tsukino**— **Guest**

**Gracias por todo sus review, no saben lo bien que me hacen y lo mucho que me sirve su opinión. Estoy feliz de que les guste mi fic, y de que dejen tan hermosas palabras.  
Ya saben cualquier idea que tengan que crean que deba poner me lo dicen, como siempre digo este fic lo hacemos entre todos… **

**Si quieren contactarse conmigo lo pueden hacer por Facebook o twitter:  
Nai SD de Chiba o Nai_SD**

**Besitos se los kiere mucho**

**Nai **


	5. ¡Amor, celos, deseo y estupidez!

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y los caps son cortos**

* * *

**VIAJE A OTRO PLANETA **

**¡Amor, celos, deseo y… estupidez! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cara de Yaten un total fastidio, resopló, miró para otro lado queriendo que la tierra si es que ellos la llaman así lo tragase. Luna fue a su encuentro y la cara del guapo de ojos verdes esmeralda pareció suavizarse, se agachó como queriendo con ese gesto desentenderse de todo el caos que lo rodeaba. La cabecita ronroneante de Luna se fregaba ansiosa en su pierna, el comenzó a acariciarla.

—Luna que alegría volverte a ver… —se levantó y al mismo tiempo la acunó en sus brazos, la gatita negra se sentía una princesa, no quiso hablar recordando los viejos tiempos en los que Su peliplateado la creía una gatita no parlante pero sí especial. —A que monita que eres, tu pelaje es tan suave que hasta quita el estrés…

Y así con el ronroneo de Luna se alejaron de a poquito de la aglomeración de personas que había halla adentro, y es que toda persona que conozca siquiera un chiquitin a Yaten sabría que a él lo fastidia el amontonamiento de gente…

En silencio Yaten se sentó debajo de una especie de árbol, costumbre que se le pegó desde chiquito. Desde que nació nunca se logró acostumbrar al calor de su planeta…

—Ay Lunita no debes fingir ya, que no sabes hablar… —hizo una cara extrañamente graciosa— anda cuéntame cómo has estado…

—Yaten que considerado eres… —puso los ojos como dos estrellas— Muy bien, la tierra no ha sufrido ningún ataque, las chicas y Darien están teniendo al fin una vida normal, pero saben que como futuros reyes y guardianes tienen sus obligaciones…

—Que centrada eres Luna me encantaría tener una esposa así…

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que la conversación estaba siendo escuchada por un furioso felino blanco…  
De repente una de las ramas cedió ante el peso del animal y este cayó redondito al piso.

—Es que no se supone que los gatos debemos caer parados… —murmuro muy enojado el gato, sin percatarse aún que el peliplateado y Luna lo miraban sorprendidos.

—No tienes por qué espiarme Artemis… —dijo una muy fastidiada Luna.

—Es obvio que se preocupa por ti, es tan tierno… —dijo con voz melosa Yaten, que parecía tener un favoritismo por los gatitos. Artemis se sonrojo y Luna no podía estar más enfadada.

—No… preocupada… por… ella… ¿yo?... soló… creí… —espero un poquito avergonzado de lo que iba a decir— que tú y Luna se iban a casar

—¡¿Qué Yaten y Luna se van a casar?! —preguntó exaltada Mina que aparecía por unos arbustos amarronados— No te creía así gata —siguió sin dar tiempo a que alguien le conteste, parecía salirle _humo de las orejas, y la cara le hervía de coraje, tenía ganas de arrancarle a Luna de los brazos de Yaten y ocupar ella su lugar. —Que coraje Yaten casarte con una gata, no me lo puedo creer aún… _

—_No Mina lo… _

—_Con quien me case no es asunto de ella —lo frenó a Artemis, sí ella en verdad pensaba que él era capaz de casarse con una gata _pues que mejor, se libraría de ella y de su chillona voz.

—Artemis no deberías juntarte con gente así… —sin más y muy enfadada se fue contoneando las caderas. Yaten pese al mal humor que se había cogido, no pudo evitar quedársela mirando, en verdad que había madurado, esperaba una rabieta por parte de ella por haberla tratado así…

—Wuau sí que se enfadó, deberíamos haberle dicho la verdad —sugirió arrepentida Luna, ella sabía lo esmerada que estaba su dueña por juntar a Mina con su Yaten… Y también sabía que ella tendría que controlar su genio y ayudar, después de todo era una gata y en un futuro _muy lejano _tendría una hija con Artemis.

.

.

.

_¡Maldición!_ No se dejaba de repetir Serena, el asunto se le había ido de las manos. Se supone que las chicas no debían estar allí y, también se suponía que su amado Darien no debía estar recostado tan cómodamente en ese colchón de agua con el torso desnudo… Su plan estaba jodidamente arruinado…

Y no sólo eso, sino que tenía un gran problema en lo que respectaba a su cuerpo. Estaba acalorada, muy acalorada y no se lo podían echar todas las culpas al infernal calor de Kimnoku. Su prometido y ese cuerpazo de dios bajado del olimpo eran los culpables….

Es que no podía siquiera ponerse la remera esa que le había dado Kikyo para que le controle la temperatura del cuerpo, si no lo tapaba pronto, se vería obligada a tirársele encima como gatita en celo… No está con él desde su vuelta de Mar del Plata, y mierda quería estar con él…

Es que a Darien ya no le gustaba. No sentía él la misma frustración que sentía ella… Probablemente esté muy ocupado tratando de mantenerse enojado, fue la radiante lamparita de la rubia. Quizá si lo desenojaba el problema se resolvería y tendría a dariencito dentro de ella muy pronto…

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo…? —le preguntó suavemente.

—¿Enojado contigo, yo? …. Porque iba a estarlo, sabes que no puedo estar enojado contigo más de media hora… —le respondió con la mirada fija en aparato que tenía en frente, muy parecido a un televisor.

Eso la irritó aún más es que siquiera se iba a tomar la molestia de mirarla a la cara… Dios que le pasaba al Darien cariñoso que había descubierto en _la feliz_.

—Pues pareces enojado… ¿Seguro que no quieres una explicación? —tenía la imperiosa necesidad de explicarle lo sucedido y que su Darien la entendiera.

—No, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones… —cambió de canal, valla uno a saber cómo— Estate tranquila. —contestó sin más.

_El grupo de rescate trhee light una vez salvó la vida de una niña, que estaba a punto de caerse en uno de los ríos. _

Anunció la periodista… y en seguida la cara del pelinegro apareció en la pantalla.

Mira Serena tu querida estrellita está en la tele… —le dijo en tono que pareció un gruñido.

Con que por eso se mostraba tan frio eh, pensó un poco más animada Serena. Está disgustado por algo que tenga que ver con Seya…

¿Estaba celoso?

No, la única vez que lo había visto celoso fue la vez que ella había mencionado lo apuesto y guapo que era el dentista que después termino siendo solo un muñeco creado por Para-Para. Entonces por qué estaba disgustado de esa manera… Quizá simplemente le pareció inadecuado que su novia se presente ante otros hombres en ropa interior…

Aun así por qué iba a interesarle a ella ver a Seiya en la televisión si tenía a su guapo y altamente cogible novio al lado suyo.

.

Darien sonrió con arrogancia complacido. Se alegraba que SU Serena lo mirara a él y no a ese niñito… Le hubiese encantado que el niñito la hubiese visto justo en ese momento, mirándolo con lujuria casi como si quisiera devorárselo…

Mala idea, mala idea no debía siquiera mirarla. Esa ropa que le había regalado la princesa de Kimnoku le quedaba de muerte, lo negro y atrevido del traje contrastaba perfectamente con la pálida piel de su princesa-conejo, sonrió recordando cuando le había puesto ese apodo mental..

_Chiba controla tus malditos pensamientos_, _No querrás agregarle más calor al ambiente_

Con Serena cerca era muy difícil no pensar en otra cosa que no sea tumbarla junto a él en la cama y amarla a hasta a que sus cuerpos pidan clemencia.

Debía mostrarse indiferente por el bien de ambos, sabía que a Serena le molestaba su actitud. Pero era un sacrificio que debía llevar a cabo, si quería mantenerse lejos de ella, físicamente hablando por supuesto.

—Serena deseas que vallamos a algún lugar, no sé —hizo una pausa para mostrarse tranquilo—recuerda que Taiki se ofreció a llevarnos a recorrer los alrededores… —vio que la carita de su princesa se iluminaba, buen idea Chiba mostrarse amable y cariñoso sin tener que tirártele encima.

—Es una idea estupenda Darien. —le tomo la mano y por poco lo tira de la cama, luego le lanzó la remera— Póntela mientras yo voy por Amy

.

Una excelente idea para empezar con su trabajo y olvidar el miembro de su novio dentro de ella a la misma vez, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Mi querida Amy, venía a invitarte a que vallas con Taiki a dar un paseo —la peliazul se sonrojo— iremos yo y Darien también —terminó por aclarar, y Amy pareció despedir aire contenido con un gran suspiro…

Mientras iban a por Taiki, Darien pasó al baño dejando a las mujeres solas.

—Es grandioso no crees… —habló Serena que se sentía por segunda vez en el día ignorada.

—Oh sí… —respondió Amy asustada por el tono tan alegre de su voz— ¿Pero aun no entiendo por qué vinimos aquí?

—Ustedes no sé, yo porque tengo una misión…

—Ah… —contestó Amy que no pudo decir más al ver como su castaño llegaba, tan apuesto como siempre.

El ex músico saludo primero a Serena con beso en la mejilla y Amy esperaba su beso cuando Taiki la sorprendió tomándole la mano y besando sus nudillos, provocando que ambos se sonrojasen.

—Buen tardes chicas —en ese momento volvió Darien, y los hombres estrecharon las manos.

Salieron los cuatro a caminar y agradecían que la lumbrera de Kimnoku ya se estuviera poniendo… El calor había disminuido un poco y podían caminar sin tener dificultad.

Taiki les señalo grandes hoyos de lava, a los que ellos llamaban ríos… También les comentó que les era difícil conseguir agua, y que por eso la protegían tanto. Pasaron por las fábricas que trasformaban el vapor de agua, en líquido mediante el enfriamiento…

La noche hizo acto de presencia y Darien con Serena se alejaron dejando a la pareja, charlando.

—Es increíble tu planeta… Si los científicos del nuestro lo descubrieran… —le dijo fascinada Amy— De aquí sería mucho más sencillo observar el comportamiento de los astros, hasta creo se podrían descubrir nuevos planetas que lo humanos ni siquiera saben que existen…

—Eso es algo que no me gusta de su raza, se creen superiores, y creen que tienen derecho a controlar todo —dio un suspiro mirando las estrellas que descansaban— hay veces que cada pueblo necesita su propia cultura, creencias yo creo que estamos mejor así…

Sin pensarlo Amy se sintió herida—¿Qué fue lo que les hicimos, por qué tienes tan mal concepto de nosotros?

—Tú no Amy, a ti no me refería, tu eres toda amor, dulzura, eres encantadora —Ella se sonrojo, agradecía la oscuridad— Pero hay muchos que no son como tú, hay ambiciosos que lo único que desean es poder… —suspiro— Cuando estuve allí recuerdo que querían vender terrenos en la Luna, no entiendo por qué, nadie es dueño de la Luna y ni de los muchos planetas que existen, son avaricioso y siempre quieren más…

—Yo creo que así como siempre han existido los malos, también hay gente buena en mi planeta…

—Descuida Amy en eso tienes razón, aun así amo tu planeta… Es maravilloso, y lo extraño … —De alguna forma creía que la había cagado, no debería haber juzgado el planeta de Amy tan duramente. Quiso arreglarlo pero Amy ya se alejaba de su lado….

—El amor vence al odio… —le dijo antes de perderse por los límites del castillo…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno chicas acá les dejó un nuevo capítulo.  
Espero que me disculpen por la tardanza, y que la actualización valga la pena.  
Como vieron Yaten y Taiki ambos a su manera la cagaron, aunque el castaño no tanto jajaja  
**

**Y bueno mi Darien y Serena están experimentando la frustración sexual jajajaj, esta va a ser la venganza de Darien por lo que ella le hizo en vacaciones jajajaj **

**Bueno ya saben cualquier idea que tengan es muy bien recibida, últimamente no ando con mucha inspiración con respecto a ese fic y sus ideas inspiran a mi muzo jejej **

**Bueno agradezco por su hermoso review:**

**Mary Yuet — madamemoon — Seren Avro Tsukino —NixSophie — Luna-P27— bonny83  
Conyta Moonlight —U.N. S. C. — Yumeko —FamiliaChibaTsukino—  
Talantia— Serekino Kaoru— serenakou1180— Adileyne— yesqui200 —naiara moon  
Faby Usako-Chiba-T  
**

**Gracias Chicas/os de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen toooodos sus review y siento no responderlos, hay veces que no me queda tiempo ni para respirar **

**Besitos se los kiere **

**Nai **


	6. Entre dragones y cascadas

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi y los capítulos son cortos **

**VIAJE A OTRO PLANETA **

**Entre Dragones y cascadas **

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Seiya que haces aquí? Me has dado un buen susto —regaño Serena al hombre que se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación…

El pelinegro la miro con una sonrisa entre divertida y seductora… Estaba sentado en la ventana con la espalda apoyada en el marco del lado izquierdo, una pierna la tenía flexionada y también apoyada en el marco inferior mientras que la otra caía libre para el lado de adentro de la casa, sus brazos abrazaban la pierna flexionada…

—No ha sido mi intención asustarte Bombón sólo eh venido a invitarte a un lugar… —le respondió intentando sonar misterioso…

—Aun así trata de avisarme cuando vayas a entrar me pillaste desprevenida —y era verdad ella recién salía de darse una ducha…

_Esa es la intención _

—Lo tendré en cuenta…

—¿Y bien donde es ese lugar tan misterioso a donde querías invitarme? —Le peguntó con ojitos brillosos la rubia.

—Pues es sorpresa… —no tenía la menor intención de decirle, sabía que si lo hacía a Serena le parecería algo inadecuado… el que estuvieran solos.

—Bueno vamos ahora pronto regresará Darien y quiero estar aquí cuando vuelva

Ay sí Darien. Quiso gritarle que si su plan salía como él pensaba no vería a su amado Darien en todo el día, pero no lo hizo. En cambio de un salto se paró y salió de la habitación esperando a que Serena se vistiera…

Caminando de un lado a otro experimentaba lo que se sentía estar esperando por Serena Tsukino para ir a algún lugar, como deseaba que esa chica fuera suya…

.

.

.

Serena estaba ya muy cansada de caminar, ¿Acaso en ese lugar no existían los autos, o algún otro tipo de transporte? Oh claro que si existían, ellos se transportaban en animales…

Cuando Seiya le había dicho eso, ella esperaba que se presentara ante ella un hermoso semental blanco… Pero lejos de haber acertado; una gran lagartija con alas y una montura esperaba por ellos a las afueras del palacio…

Su primera reacción fue salir corriendo, si el pelinegro de coleta creía que ella iba a montar a esa bestia, estaba muy equivocado.

—Aun sigues asustada por Dixer…

—¡Como no estarlo parecía un demonio!

—O vamos solo era un dragoncito inofensivo, que podía hacerte —dijo divertido.

—Dragoncito inofensivo, tremendo monstruo… Casi más me come.

—No se lo hubiese permitido Bomboncito… —le dijo sonriendo con galantería.

Si más siguieron su camino, Serena quería decirle que no estaban yendo _acá nomas _pero no sabía cómo, Seiya estaba tan entusiasmado.

No quería ser descortés pero ella le había hecho prometer a Darien que hoy irían juntos a dar una vuelta por el planeta con la esperanza de que el pelinegro se mostrara cariñoso, y si no se apuraban sería ella quien llegaría retrasada.

—¿Falta mucho?

—Relájate Bombón, pronto llegaremos…

Siguieron un rato más hasta que Seiya pareció detenerse, dejó la mochila sobre el suelo y hizo girarse a Serena para que ella mirase, el paisaje más maravilloso que haya visto jamás…

Unas hermosas cataratas.

Agua le parecía extraño ver ese elemento en este planeta en particular… Verde, una especie muy rara de musgo cubría todo los alrededores, haciendo sentir l suelo como una especie de suave colchón. La temperatura no era tan alta, se asemejaba y mucho a la de la tierra…

Las rocas y los pequeños acantilados hacían que el paisaje no pudiera ser más bello.

Serena sonreía embelesada, y Seiya no podía estar más feliz, la había sorprendido.

—Si las chicas y mi amado Darien vieran esto —y ahí el pelinegro se volvió a sentir derrotado, aun si estar presente Darien siempre parecía arruinarle todo.

_Debes olvidarte de ella _le había aconsejado su hermano, pero como hacerlo si era la única mujer que había provocado esas dulces sensaciones en él.

—Grrrr… —resonó un profundo rugido en todo el lugar, la termas eran hermosas pero tenían de malo eso los…

—¡Dragones! —gritó Serena apresada del pánico. Si dragones salvajes.

—Bombón no pierdas la calma, voy por ti, quédate quieta y no demuestres miedo…

—¡Que no demuestre miedo!

El nuevo gritó de Serena pareció llamar la atención de uno de los dragones, ya que la bestia se empezó a dirigir a ella con pasos lentos y torturantes, como único instinto comenzó a correr presa del pánico. El animal hizo lo mismo.

Seiya quiso ir en su ayuda pero otro más grande del que perseguía Serena parecía querer ocuparse de él, cogió el palo más cercano que había y se lamentó no haber traído su pluma de transformación… Empezó a pegarle al animal con desespero, mientras este rugía y le tiraba manotazos…

No era la primera vez que peleaba contra un dragón, pero si era la primera vez que estaba sin su pluma y que lo habían encontrado tan desprevenido.

Como había sido tan tonto de no haberse acordado de eso, ahora la vida de Serena corría peligro y todo era culpa suya. No debía haberla hecho venir…

—¡No me comas por favor! —gritó Serena con lágrimas de desespero rodando cual cascada por sus mejillas, Seiya deseo poder hacer algo…

Se la iba a comer y al él pronto también, la cara de regaño de una rubia ceniza se le vino a la mente si saber por qué… Ella de seguro jamás se lo perdonaría, tenía razón en decir que era una mala influencia para Serena, si le pasaba algo a su princesa, de seguro quedaría destrozada… Pero por qué se le venía ella a la cabeza…

—Si voy a morir, entonces, debo decir mis últimas palabras —dijo en susurro Serena, la bestia pareció entenderla porque le cedió unos segundos más antes de comérsela —¡Amo con todo mi corazón a mi querido Endymion y deseo que sea feliz! —era el fin si no su voz no hubiese sonado como si fuera Serenity…

—¡Tierra tiembla! —se escuchó un gritó potente, tal y como lo decía el ataque la tierra tembló y cuando terminó de hacerlo dejo toda un polvareda a su alrededor. Al recuperar el sentido común Serena vio como los restos del dragón estaban esparcidos por todos lados, y vio a su amiga transformada en sailor que miraba en dirección hacia donde estaba Seiya, ella también lo hizo y sonrió con orgullo…

Un guapísimo hombre trajeado estaba peleando contra el dragón que había atentado contra la vida de Seiya, en cuestión de segundos el animal quedó sin vida en el piso y pudo ver como el enmascarado se agachaba al lado de su amigo que había quedado herido…

Serena feliz corrió al lado de su Tuxedo Mask lo miró y luego preocupada a Seiya, ambos hombres le sonrieron y ella supo que Seiya se encontraba bien…

—Sólo a tu lado soy feliz mi princesa… —dijo se paró, su traje desapareció y le tendió una mano a Seiya para ayudarlo a pararse…

—No entiendo por qué a mí y no a ella —le preguntó en vez de agradecer el pelinegro de coleta a Darien…

—Haruka la salvó a ella y tú eras el que estaba en peligro… —le explicó Darien rascándose la cabeza.

—Tu ya estabas aquí aun antes de que temblara la tierra… —siguió preguntando extrañado Seiya, le parecía muy extraño que Darien escogiera salvarlo a él antes que a Serena.

—Sabía y confiaba en que Haruka la ayudaría a ella, le tiene mucho aprecio y yo si también hubiese ido solo habría logrado estorbar —le explico Darien y el cantante parecía satisfecho aun así a le pareció correcto agregar— además eres un amigo, y un contrincante ¿Si te hubiera dejado morir, quien hubiese coqueteado abiertamente con MI novia, y a quien le hubiese dado esto?... —le dio una buena piña dejando devuelta a Seiya en el piso —para que no vuelvas a llevarte a Serena y menos si yo tenía un cita con ella…

Seiya no se preocupó ni en contestarle, él le había salvado la vida y después de todo tenía razón…

Miró como Haruka, revisaba exhaustivamente a Serena y sonrió, admiraba la lealtad de esa mujer para con su princesa…

.

—Odio a esa estrellita… No entiendo como Darien solo le dio una piña… debió haberle molido a golpes o mejor aún debería haber dejado que ese dragón se lo comiese… después de todo no sirve para… —abrazó a Serena y la soltó a enseguida— No tendrías que haber salido cabeza de Bombón y menos con ese trucho, pudiste haber perdido la vida…

—Si pero tú me salvaste, además mira ahora que está aquí mi amado Darien podríamos meternos al agua no crees tengo mucho calor…

—Claro pero no crees que deberíamos ir a por las chicas…

—Yo iré por ellas… —se adelantó Darien que justo llegaba a donde estaban las mujeres — Y Seiya vendrá conmigo… —dijo en modo de orden, no permitiría que se quedará con Serena nunca más, ni aunque estuviese Haruka…

—Pero Darien va a tardarse mucho… —protestó Serena haciendo pucheros.

—No si voy en un dragón —le dijo el pelinegro, al ver la cara de espanto de su rubia agregó— No te preocupes tengo uno que me prestó Taiki y esta adiestrado, además ya estuvimos corriendo unas carreritas con Haruka —a Serena le dio un repentino ataque de celos ¡Su Darien no debía pasar tiempo con Haruka!

—Y le gané todas y cada una —agregó con orgullo— tu novio requiere mucha practica si quiere alcanzar a la gran Haruka…

—Ey el experto en carreras soy —gritó Seiya que estaba ya montado en uno

—Cuando vuelvan te reto a una… —_veraz como te ganó estrellita insignificante_ pensó Haru

Mientras tanto Serena babeba por la forma en que el cuerpo de su novio se adaptaba perfectamente a la montura y como lo hacía ver tan endemoniadamente masculino, ya pronto se aprovecharía de él, las aguas termales eran una excelente ocasión, cuerpos desnudos ahhh

Deseaba que Darien volviese pronto con las chicas, quizá solo quizá se divertiría un poco, por supuesto que solo un poco después seguiría con su plan…

.

.

.

.

.

**Chicas este es un cap que no lo tenía en mente así que espero que les guste, es corto, y ni yo esperaba tenerlo completo para hoy así que espero que les guste… jejejej Ya se que es muy loco pero no sé, cuando estaba escribiendo mis dedos tomaron vida propia… **

**Bueno agradecer a cada uno de sus review y espero que este cap se de su agrado… **

**Seren Avro Tsukino- Serekino Kaoru- Adileyne- Talantia- naiara moon- Yumeko- NIxSophie- yeesqui2000- Faby Usako-Chiba-T- Mary Yuet**

**Y BONNY83 a quien agradezco inmensamente por su ideas, que como verán estaré usando en el próximo cap que espero que se venga un poquito más largo xD **

**Cualquier crítica es bien aceptada a igual que las sugerencias **

**Se los kiere mucho **

**Nai **


	7. Un día, y un plan difícil de olvidar

**Los personajes de SAILOR MOON pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**VIAJE A OTRO PLANETA**

**Un plan, y un día difícil de olvidar**

El muy idiota montaba bien, desgraciadamente montaba bien y yo debía aceptarlo. Así como a veces se gana, otras se pierde… Algo fácil de decir y difícil de aceptar. No es que sea un apasionado en eso de competir, pero hoy es distinto, hoy siento que nos estamos jugando algo más que una estúpida carrera.

_¿Carrera? _

Desde cuándo, bájale un cambio Chiba y recuerda que solo están yendo a por las chicas..

Y aunque trate de recordarme a mí mismo que solo estoy montando un dragón para ir en busca de unas amigas, no puedo evitar la adrenalina de querer ganarle, a mi enemigo declarado número uno: Seiya Kou.

Si él es mi enemigo, adversario o como quieran llamarlo. Él busca y anhela algo que es mío, algo de mi pertenencia y por más que yo tengo millones de razones para archisaber que no debo preocuparme, algo en ese tipo me mantiene inseguro.

Como alguna vez se lo dije Serena es mi familia, es todo lo que yo tengo en esta tierra, o mejor dicho en el universo, a veces olvido que no estoy en mi planeta. Es cierto que tengo amigos que me quieren y todo, pero cada uno de ellos tiene su vida y si mi princesa por alguna razón me dejara, yo simplemente no podría sobrevivir…

Quizá algunos crean que es un pensamiento estúpido, que debo dejarme de hinchar las guindas, y disfrutar, con el argumento de _que podría pasar, en el futuro tienes con ella una hija y un reino en el que gobernaran juntos… _Pero Setsuna dijo y creo que en el fondo yo también lo sabía, que el futuro puede cambiar.

¡Y no, yo moriría si algo altera nuestro futuro! Tengo tan armada y metida bajo mi piel la idea de una eternidad junto a mi Serena, que la simple idea de poder perderla me enloquece. Ella es mi gravedad, mi sol o mejor dicho mi luna, y si por mi fuera haría lo imposible para que nada ni nadie me separe de su lado…

Pero entonces un pensamiento me carcome. Ella era muy demasiado chica cuando nos pusimos de novios, y con todo el tema de las peleas, salvar al mundo y demás, no tuvo mucho tiempo para conocer a otros chicos, a excepción de Seiya claro… Y tengo la sensación de que como que quemo etapas, paso de largo la parte de la adolescencia y muchas responsabilidades cargaron en sus hombros, cuando apenas si podía con su vida. Y ahí viene el problema, yo siempre la ayudaba como Tuxedo Mask y demás y que hay si ella me tiene a mi como un apoyo, alguien que va a estar para ella, siempre que lo necesite y que por eso está conmigo.

Algunas veces me eh puesto a pensar, que ella es muy dulce, muy audaz, es capaz de eclipsar toda oscuridad y yo que soy… Un viejo amargo, que ni siquiera sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos e inseguridades. ¿Y que si la merece alguien mejor, un tipo como Seiya por ejemplo?

Yo no puedo mantenerla atada a mi solo porque tenemos un pasado y un futuro en común, no yo quiero que ella este conmigo me ama y necesita tanto como yo a ella. Por lo mismo fue que use preservativo las veces que la hice mía, allá en Argentina… Lo único que deseo que la ate a mi es el amor, quiero que ella sea feliz, aunque yo no sea el responsable de dicha felicidad…

—Ey Chiba no sé dónde sea que tengas la cabeza, pero si quieres ser un buen montador de dragones, debes estarte atento… casi más te chocas con un árbol… —Mierda, iba montando, casi que lo había olvidado…

—De acuerdo Kou, no volverá a pasar —le dije burlón para no quedar en ridículo— Ey por cierto, quiero que me seas absolutamente sincero… ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi novia? —Le solté de repente, vi como era él, el que casi se estrella con un árbol. Si logre la impresión que quería lograr…

—No sé de qué me estás hablando… —habló fingiendo indiferencia que muy bien se yo que no la tiene.

Punto a favor para mí, si él en verdad la quisiera no tendría ningún miedo de decírmelo. Cuando uno está enamorado no le importa nada.

Darien 1 Seiya 0

—Oh vamos no soy idiota ni nada por el estilo. —le dije irónico.

—…. —dio un gran suspiro— me gusta tu chica okey, me gusto desde antes que supiera que tenía novio. Mis hermanos me dijeron que no me convenía, pero el amor es ciego y… —en ese momento lo único que quería era partirle la cara, pero debería actuar inteligentemente… Después de todo él en forma de ella, había ayudado a mi novia en la guerra contra galaxia.

—Ya, ya no me vengas con cursilerías, menos si se trata de mi novia y menos si estas mintiendo…

—¡Yo no estoy mintiendo, lo que siento por Bombón es cierto! —afirmó Seiya con la voz temblorosa.

—Oh por favor no te engañes a ti mismo Seiya… Tú no estás enamorado de ella…. —di un largo suspiro y me puse muy, muy serio— y no creo que ella lo este de ti…

—No eres quien para decir eso. —me dijo ese niñito _oh claro que lo soy, soy su novio _pero no lo dije en voz alta.

—Hagamos un trato… —le dije temiendo por no estar tomando la decisión correcta— yo rompo con ella, y tu tratas de enamorarla… —vi el shock en la cara del cantante y créanme, yo también me siento así….

—Pero es imposible, ¿Tu no la amas?

—Caro que lo hago, en cuerpo y alma. —le afirme.

—Pero entonces…

—La amo, y que mejor para mí que verla feliz… Si ella en verdad te ama, y tú la haces feliz, pues bien me haré a un lado —esto lo dije, con verdadero dolor, pero no podía mostrarme sentimental frente a mi rival o sí— Dame hasta que termine, este día… Al anochecer pondré en marcha el plan…

—¿Y que certeza tengo yo de que hablas en serio?

—Espera atrás de la fuente, que hay a las afueras del castillo. Eso si no permitas que ella te vea… —y con eso aceleré a mi dragón dejando al pelinegro de coleta muy pensativo.

.

**ῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷ**

**.**

Ya me estaba preocupando, los chicos hacen un buen rato que salieron y aun no vuelven. ¿Y si les pasó algo? No me podía estar tranquila. Por lo que dijo Haru, mi amado Darien no monta muy bien, y si le paso algo…

Me movía inquieta de allá para acá, también tenía miedo por nuestra propia seguridad ¿Y si venían más dragones?

—Ya quédate tranquila Serena. —me dijo Haruka impaciente— Todos vamos a estar bien, creí que ya no eras una niñita miedosa

—No puedo evitar preocuparme… Estamos en un lugar desconocido y… —grandes y fuertes aleteos me sacan de mi ensoñación. Me doy vuelta y veo a Mina corriendo eufórica hacía mi. A Lita mirando todo lo que anteriormente Amy había fotografiado… A Mich algo distraída y distante de su alrededor ¿Me pregunto qué le pasara?

—¡Si mi amado Nícholas estuviera aquí! —Gritaba Rei histérica— Esto no hubiese pasado, que nadie sabe por aquí como tratar a una dama tan bella y delicada como yo…

—Delicada… —repitió Mina poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, delicada. No debí nunca venir a este planeta de los mil demonios y menos sola… —continuaba quejándose Rei

—No estás sola Rei… Nosotras estamos contigo… —le dijo Lita.

—Ay tu deberías entenderme, no extrañas a tu Andrew…

—Drew no es mi Rei, él tiene novia… —le afirmó Lita con muy poca convicción y un deje de tristeza. No entiendo a Andrew, como no valora a semejante chica que tiene a su lado. Yo pensé que al volver de Mar del Plata, las cosas entre ellos estaban más que aclaradas… Pero al parecer me equivoque, en fin luego le preguntare a Darien…

Así y de a poco las chicas fueron extendiendo en los musgosos pastos que rodeaban las cascadas todo tipo de trapitos, reposeras y hasta una sombrilla que no sé de dónde sacaron.

Todas hasta Haruka, se sacaron las ropas quedando en diminutas prendas que parecían mallas. Pero eran de un material distinto a las que solemos ver habitualmente en la tierra, eran como si fuesen de un cuero, pero muy muy brillante. Yo me encontré preguntándome de donde las habían sacado…

Me mire a mí misma y recordé que al salir con Seiya no había traído nada para meterme… Y me entristecí…

Unos brazos calurosos y fuertes me rodearon por detrás yo solo sonreí encantada, que importaba si estaba Darien a mi lado.

—Olvide mi malla, Darien… No sé qué voy a ponerme —le dije.

—No te preocupes por ello princesa… —y me mostró un conjunto parecido al de las chicas, que traía en sus manos.

—Oh Darien eres el mejor… —me colgué de su cuello y le besé.

—Sólo para ti princesa…

.

.

.

Ya habíamos salido y entrado varias veces del agua, y la verdad que estaba hermosa. Era cálida y relajante, al parecer era agua dulce.

Yo estoy súper feliz Darien se está portando tan dulce y cariñoso conmigo. Hay veces que me gustaría estar para siempre en un lugar lejos de Tokio. Se está repitiendo lo mismo que en La Feliz, y la verdad podría acostumbrarme tranquilamente a ello.

El agua llegaba hasta nuestro cuello, y todo nuestro cuerpo estaba bajo el agua. Darien me tenía agarrada de la cintura y yo hacía lo mismo con su cuello. Tenía el pelo completamente empapado y se veía realmente sexy con el torso al descubierto…

Su fuertes y poderosas piernas se entrelazaban cada tanto con las mías debajo del agua, pero cada tanto las corrientes nos separaban. ¿Se puede tener envidia o celos del agua? En este momento quería ser ese líquido escurridizo que le recorría todo el cuerpo…

—Te dije que eres el hombre más sexy en todo el universo.

—Oh creo que me lo habías dicho, pero de toda la tierra. Anqué ya lo sabía… —me dice con una sonrisa torcida, que hace que todo mi cuerpo de un vuelco.

—Eres un arrogante

—Así me quieres —afirma con toda la razón.

Deja de tomarme de la cintura, para agarrar mi rostro entre sus manos. Con una suavidad de como si un tesoro se tratara… Y al fin unió nuestros labios, tan suave, tan embriagadoramente, que tenía miedo de desmayarme. No me estaba besando con pasión, ni salvajemente, más bien su contacto era dulce, se sentía como estar saboreando un chocolate. Entonces me di cuenta que con ese beso me estaba reafirmando su amor eterno, no estaba intentando seducirme, intentaba darme un mensaje o algo así…

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de nosotros. Era Yaten, espera ¿Era Yaten? ¡Sí! Que extraño.

—Sois unos empalagosos —dijo frunciendo el ceño y fingiendo hablar en español. Darien se pasó la mano por la cabeza y solo atino a sonreírse, yo me ruborice.

—A veces el amor hace eso Yaten… —le dije sonriente, y felicitándome a mí misma, era el momento—Dime es que acaso el "señor amargo" —como solía llamarlo Mina— nunca se ah enamorado… —vacilo un momento.

—No… —respondió con indiferencia pero un poco sonrojado, y se alejó nadando, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que salió al otro extremo. Se detuvo un rato mirando algo que no podía distinguir, yo lo mire a Darien y el me sonrió como alentándome. Me eche a nadar, estando más cerca pude distinguir que era lo que el peliplateado miraba con tanta devoción..

Mina tomando sol.

.

**ῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷ**

.

—¿Darien para que me trajiste aquí? —inquirió Serena nerviosa.

Habían regresado tranquilamente de su excursión a las termas prometiendo volver, es que en verdad se habían divertido.

Lo malo era que al regresar y después de bañarse, el pelinegro se había estado mostrando raro. Había vuelto a ser frio, eso no le extrañaba mucho a Serena, Lo que si le extraño a Serena fue que cuando ella había querido abrazarlo él se había corrido, y le había dicho que tenían que hablar.

Por eso estaban ahí, frente a la fuente de las afueras del palacio.

—Creo que no deberíamos seguir siendo novios…

.

.

.

**ῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷ . ῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷ . ῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷῷ**

**.**

**Chicas/os sé que no merezco perdón por haberme tardado tanto, pero lo cierto es que no tengo mucho tiempo y la inspiración para con esta historia me es escasa jajajaj estoy escribiendo como si fuera una alta ejecutiva jajajaj **

**En fin la Net estuvo rota por un tiempo y hace un par de días que me la devolvieron.. **

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Bueno como verán Darien se metió en un gran problema, ustedes creen que podrá salir sano y salvo de esto? Jajaj pobrecito.  
Si tiene alguna idea sobre lo que intente hacer Seiya para conquistar a Serena háganmelo saber, saben que todas sus ideas son muy bienvenidas… **

**Mary Yuet – naiara moon – Talantia – NixSophie – Yesqui2000 –Adileyne  
Conyta Moonlight – Mamocha Forever –Faby Usako-Chiba-T  
Seren Avro Tsukino – bonny83 – Luna-P27 –martavivi – U. N. S. C.**

**Infinitamente GRACIAS a todos por sus review, de verdad son el motor que me hace seguir siempre firme con el fic. Sus palabras me emocionan, síganlos dejando please jejeje **

**Se los kiere mucho **

**~Nai **


	8. Maldito seas fuego

**Los personajes de SAILOR MOON pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, los cap son cortos**

* * *

**VIAJE A OTRO PLANETA**

** Maldito seas fuego **

¡Qué va! Darien había hecho exactamente lo que habían acordado, él lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Y la verdad que ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse, nunca debía haber acordado ese plan con el príncipe de la tierra. ¿En que estaba pensando? Él aunque no quiera admitirlo, no podía competir con Darien, en lo que al amor de Serena respecta. Ella lo ama a él. Lo había visto en los ojos de Bombón, y se había sentido pésimo. La pobre chica había quedado realmente afectada cuando el pelinegro le había soltado ese _«Creo que no deberíamos seguir siendo novios». _Los fabulosos ojos cielo de Serena se habían opacado hasta el punto de casi parecer grises, y él era el culpable.

Había querido enseguida ir a por ella, abrazarle y decirle que todo era un plan que no se preocupara que su príncipe estaba más que loco de amor por ella. Pero ella se había negado diciéndole que ahora no tenía tiempo ni ganas de hablar con él. Le había dolido, pero no por el rechazo, sino por la culpa.

Las palabras que le había dicho el futuro Rey aún seguían latentes en su cabeza, «_… Si ella en verdad te ama, y tú la haces feliz, pues bien me haré a un lado» ¿_Así era el amor? Tan loco podía estar un hombre para dejar a un lado sus sentimientos con tal de ver feliz a su amada…

Seiya de ningún modo habría hecho eso. Era algo completamente estúpido. Aunque también podría ser arrogancia por parte de su contrincante, Darien bien sabía del amor que Serena profesaba por él… Enseguida negó con la cabeza, eso era implosible.

Tres días, en sólo tres días le diría a Darien que terminaran con la farsa. Si en esos tres días su bombón no mostraba interés por él, no la haría sufrir más… Se resignaría al fin, y haría caso a sus hermanos con eso de seguir con su vida.

Satisfecho por su propia conclusión apoyo la cabeza en la almohada y estiro sus largas piernas en el extensor de cama disponiéndose se a dormir.

.

.

.

Por otro lado Darien en su cama de agua se removía nervioso por la falta de sueño. Le había contado su plan a Kaykiu y ella había estado de acuerdo.

También le había contado que las tres estrellas fugaces después de su paso por la tierra no habían vuelto a ser las mismas se habían mostrado bastante ausentes y frías. A menudo la reina las había encontrado con la mirada fija en algún punto indeterminado, perdidas en sus pensamientos… Dar le había comentado los posibles enamoramientos, junto con el plan de su princesa. Aunque en teoría ella ya no fuera su princesa, al menos en sus pensamientos la seguiría llamando así.

Por último la curiosidad había podido con él y le había preguntado por el sexo de las estrellas fugaces.

—Cuando pelean como Sailors toman la forma de mujeres, pero en la vida real son tan hombres como tú. —le había respondido Kaykio.

—¿Y no hay forma de que cuando peleen también sean hombres? —Para Darien la idea de transformarse en mujer le provocaba nauseas.

—Umm a mi alcance no. Pero al de usted sí… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Ah… ¿Y qué debería hacer yo?

Ahí la princesa del fuego le había contado que el cómo futuro Rey tenía derecho a tener generales a su mando, y si él decidía hacerlos a ellos tres sus generales tomarían la forma de hombre independientemente de si estén transformados o no. Darien no se lo necesito pensar mucho, ellos habían apoyado a Serena mientras él estaba en poder de Galaxia, y se los debía. Sin esperar mucho y en un rápido ritual los convirtió en sus generales. Fue algo tan espontaneo que siquiera lo había consultado con los ahora "Los" Star Light.

Por último la mujer le había asignado una habitación por separado a la de Serena, dada su "ruptura". Lo malo era que estaba muy cerca de la de su antigua novia, y la escuchaba sollozar. Se sentía el ser más miserable de todo el universo, pero no podía volverse atrás, más tarde su princesa se lo agradecería.

Por lo pronto mañana comenzaría su plan de reconquista, ya vería Seiya con quien se estaba enfrentando.

.

.

.

Un ruido casi imperceptible la despertó, no estaba consiguiendo dormir bien, y ante el más minúsculo sonido se despertaba.

Encendió la vela y vio a Luna durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. La gata no había sido, otro murmullo más la termino por despabilar. Con cuidado se destapo, se sentó en la cama y agarró el candelabro. Sin hacer ningún sonido se movió con cautela por las extensiones de su habitación hasta toparse con la puerta. Temiendo no hacer mucho ruido la abrió encontrándose con dos pares de ojos azules que la miraban expectantes.

Mandó el candelabro a valla saber dónde y dio un buen grito asustada seguido de tres saltitos, las personas que estaban al otro lado de la puerta también dieron un buen grito, o al menos una de ellas. Así y por ambas partes continuaron intercambiando grititos.

Finalmente la voz grabe de un hombre detuvo los molestos ruidos.

—¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? —con un candelero en la mano, un muy amargado Yaten, hacía acto de presencia. Se acercó más dejando al descubierto de la oscuridad, a Mina con un somnoliento Artemis en sus brazos y de otro lado a Serena con los ojos hinchados a punto de darle un paro cardiaco.

—Bueno…. Etto… yo… venia… tuve… pesadillas… ella lloraba y… —murmuraba Mina que tenía la sensación de haber sido pillada por un Gigante de Hielo.

—Tranquilízate mujer y habla con calma… —le ordenó Yaten con vos autoritaria.

Saliendo del Shock inicial Mina pensó «_Hijo de su madre, me va a venir a dar órdenes y todo» _—Que te importa a vos lo que esté pasando, teníamos ganas de gritar y que… —cruzándose de brazos le sacó la lengua como si se tratase de una niña pequeña.

—Me importa, porque si no recuerdo mal este es mi castillo y son las cuatro de la mañana —contestó en igual tono Yaten— Además deberían de ir a un psiquiátrico, solo los locos gritan así —Serena se sintió ofendida dado que la incluía a ella también pero se guardó sus insultos para otro momento, esta era la batalla de Mina.

—Locos son los que se quieren casar con un gato. —le gritó la rubia arrepintiéndose en el mismísimo instante que se le había escapado de eso, se sentía patética.

—JAJAJAJA sigues con eso… Umm no estarás celosita querida Mina, de que una gatita linda me divierta más que tu o sí… —Dios esto se convertiría en una batalla campal, Sere iba a cerrar la puerta pero Mina se lo impidió entrando ella también

—Te odio —le grito a Yaten antes de cerrar de un portazo la puerta, se dio vuelta al mismo momento que se escuchó una gran explosión seguido de los gritos de su amiga.

—¡Santísimo Dios! —grito Serena, al sentir que algo frío y mojado alcanzaba sus pies Mina comprendió la gravedad del asunto.

_«La cama de agua se había explotado»_ completó Serena en sus pensamientos. Y todo por su maldita culpa, como había podido actuar tan torpemente arrojando el bendito candelero al primer lugar que se le ocurrió. Era obvio que contenía fuego y la cama era de goma, a la diferencia de las de su planeta, hasta un niño se da cuenta que sí uno acerca fuego a algo de goma se derrite y se quema. Ahora toda su piensa estaba inundada y no tenía cama _«Maldito seas fuego_». Sin duda la echarían de ahí. Genial no sólo había cortado con ella el amor de su vida, sino que también pronto se quedaría sin techo en un planeta completamente desconocido. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de largarse a llorar y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Dar que acababa de entrar en la habitación con un pijama pantalón mal puesto y el pelo revuelto. Ninguna de las rubias contesto, así que lo hizo Yaten.

—Al parecer se olvidaron el candelabro cerca de la cama, y está exploto. —explicó el peli plata como sí fuera lo más normal de mundo.

Dar sólo lo miro pero no dijo nada, estaba muy preocupado y en parte agradecía que la cama fuese de goma. Su hubiesen sido las de la tierra, se habrían incendiado las cobijas y luego la cama de madera y... Asghj no quería ni pensarlo. Hubiese cargado con la culpa para toda la vida.

—Bombon ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Seiya que también se había despertado, al ver a Sere llorando la abrazó contra sí— Todo va a estar bien.

La rubia no pensaba lo mismo lo único que quería era sentir los brazos protectores de Darien alrededor de ella. Pero eso nunca sucedería, Dar no la quería. De no ser así no hubiese cortado con ella tan cruelmente...

—Estrellita aléjate de la princesa... —ordenó Haruka más que enojada, tenía ganas de ir y... Sintió un brazo que la jalaba.

—Tranquila Haru la princesa sabe lo que hace además, mira ahí está el príncipe y no ah dicho nada al respecto. —Michiru señaló al soberano de la tierra que estaba apretando con tal fuerza sus nudillos que podría hacerse daño a él mismo, pero no hacía nada parecía estar clavado en la tierra. _«¿Qué diablos pasaba ahí?»_ Se preguntaba la rubia ceniza...

La rubia con pasos decididos llegó hasta donde estaban Serena y Seiya abrazados. Oh mejor dicho hasta donde el pelinegro la estaba abrazando, porque lo que era Serena estaba tan tiesa como una piedra. Lo único que la diferenciaba de una estatua eran las lágrimas que rodaban a cada una de sus mejillas. Haruka se preocupó al instante, la jaló a Serena ella contra sí alejando con el otro brazo a Seiya que la miraba desconcertado.

—Cabeza de Bombón, no llores se te ven mal las lágrimas. —le acariciaba la espalda, y entonces Serena a ella sí se abrazó. Fuertemente como sí su vida dependiera de ello. Necesitaba un buen abrazo de una verdadera amiga.

También había llegado Rei y la princesa Kaykiu a la habitación. La pelinegra no sabía que mierda había ocurrido pero tampoco quería preguntar. La princesa en cambio parecía estar acostumbrada a escenas así.

—¿Que ocurrió Mina? —no pudo evitar preguntar la más temperamental de la sailors.

—A Sere se le cayó el candelero en la cama y exploto.

—Tenía que ser Serena tonta... —dijo Rei lo suficientemente alto como para que Serena escuchase, pero la rubia no le contesto nada.

Los tres hombres sabiendo que ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí, fueron dejando la habitación y de pasó satisficieron la curiosidad de Amy y Lita que también habían despertado. Entonces sólo quedaron las mujeres en esa habitación, todas estaban en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de Serena.

Más tarde Serena les contó que Darien había cortado con ella y todas exceptuando a Kaykiu quedaron con la boca abierta. Les parecía algo imposible, dado que la mayoría había visto la devoción con la que Darien amaba a Serena, pero no quisieron decir nada para no hacer sufrir a su amiga.

—¿Qué tal si al amanecer vamos de compras? —sugirió la dueña de casa, y a todas les brillaron los ojos.

.

.

.

—No sé Lita no crees que es muy atrevido. —Decía Serena algo sonrojada, mirando su reflejo en el vidrio de una tienda.

—Al contrario Sere a mí me parece que es espectacular, además podrás demostrarle a Darien de lo que se pierde en la discoteca esta noche… —le dijo Lita soñadora mirándola con picardía, el solo nombre de su príncipe la inspiro, claro que lo usaría.

—Tienes razón lo llevó, sólo si le encontramos uno a Amy también…

—No yo no iré, tengo un libro de física por terminar y si no me lo aprendo no entrare en universidad adecuada. —Se excusó la peli azul, que durante todo el tiempo que las demás estaban de compras ella había estado metida en su libro.

—Pero por favor Amy tienes a un chico a quien volver loco… Ven que la diosa del Amor te encontrará algo… —y así sin más Mina arrastro a la pobre de Amy hasta donde estaban los vestidos…

Así una a una las chicas fueron eligiéndose vestidos que reflejaban su personalidad y sus gustos, habían disidido que irían a una discoteca y querían verse hermosas. Pasaron por un restaurante en donde comieron comida que para ellas era desconocida pero rica. Más tarde fueron a la peluquería y a un salón de belleza… Listas y producidas regresaron al castillo para ir a por los chicos…

Terminaron de retocarse en sus respectivas habitaciones, fueron bajando una a una siendo silbadas por los chicos. Las ultimas en bajar fueron Serena y Haruka. La princesa de la Luna tenía vergüenza de su vestido, y a Uranos la obligaron a ponerse un vestido y no quería bajar…

Al verla bajar por las escaleras, un calor intenso le recorrió la entrepierna…

_«Maldito seas fuego» _repitió mentalmente Darien.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Y acá señoras y Señores con ustedes un nuevo capítulo. Jejeje Hello! How are you?  
Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier cosa que quieran para el próximo cap, que se desarrollara en la discoteca o boliche como les guste llamarlo me lo dicen…  
También quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por dejar sus review siempre, no saben lo feliz que me hacen con cada una de sus palabras. Agradecer a todos los que me dan sus ideas que como ven siempre las trato de incluir en mi fic. También pido perdón por no responderlos uno por uno, la falta de tiempo me tiene loca, pero los de este cap los intentare responder por PM o el próximo capítulo (si lo ven largo es por eso jejej) jejej creo que se los debo, además me ponen palabras tan graciosas que siempre que los leo me hacen reir ajajaj. También agradezco por sus alertas y favoritos, y a los que leen esta historia silenciosamente… **

**Talantia/ bonny83/ Faby Usako-Chiba-T/ princessqueen/ Mamocha Forever/ yesqui2000  
Yumeko/ Adileyne/ Seren Avro Tsukino/ Conyta Moonlight/ Nix Sophie  
naiara moon/ Luna-P27 / Mary Yuet / ana (bienvenida) **

**Bueno una vez más haremos sufrir un poco a Darien verdad jajaj, una cosita más que pareja les gustaría a usd para Seiya  
Quedan Michiru, Kaykiu o Haruka. Muchas lo quieren con Haruka, pero les dejó a ustedes la elección. **

**Besitos y gracias por todo, que tengan una linda semana… Se los kiere **

**Nai  
**


End file.
